H2o Captured: Kidnapped and Out at Sea
by h2o42
Summary: Cleo is on her way to America to be with Lewis, yet when she's almost there she is kidnapped. She is taken from her boat in a lifeboat, and is on her way to be taken to Somalia, where she'll have no chance of ever getting back. Can she escape in time? Can she use her mermaid powers to her advantage, or as a weakness? Kidnapped and Out at Sea.
1. Prologue

Hello people! This is a brand new story I made, and I hope you like it! This is based mostly on Cleo, but does have Emma and Rikki in it as well! Please leave a review, and I will have an update every _Tuesday , _and if the story does well, I'll start updating more like twice a week? This is only the prologue, so I know it's short! Anyways, please leave a review!

Prologue:

**_Cleo's POV:_**

I sighed, knowing there was yet another drill on our ship. This year, my school sent me on a trip to America to join Lewis at his studies. They thought that they would offer me a chance to do the same studies, since I got the Science award on my diploma. I couldn't believe that I would finally be joining Lewis, but I thought I'd be going be plane. The school's funds were low, meaning that I was aboard a cargo ship that was taking Australian products to America. Our route was passing in the Somali waters. Somalia was a poor country, meaning that there were known thief's searching in these waters for ships just like ours to steal money and items. That was why we were having a drill, no one took it seriously of course. I mean what were the chances? I slowly made my way down my corridor, to our place for 'lockdown'. They say if our ship was to be hijacked, we would go into lockdown and wait for it to be over. It seemed like a stupid plan to me, but – hey – it wasn't going to happen anyways. I crunched down in my corner, waiting for the drill to be over so I could call Lewis while I still had cellphone service.

"The drill is over, you may now go back to your rooms." The head of our ship announced. I sighed, relieved.

"Hey, Cleo?" One of the crew on the ship asked me.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Do you think we actually need these drills, I mean come on." He asked my opinion.

"I don't think so, I mean what are the chances of us getting hijacked?" I told him.

Another member of the crew spoke up. "Actually, there have been cases like that. I think we'd best be careful. They actually know of ships out there that are just _looking_ for a boat like ours."

"Well, I'm going to get back to my cabin now, see you later." I told them, wanting to call Lewis, and wanting to get out of the conversation.

I closed my door, and dialed Lewis' number.

"Hello?" I heard Lewis ask.

"Hey!" I chirped.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Ah, not much, just waiting to get off this ship." I replied.

"I can't wait until you get here," Lewis started.

"Neither can I!" I replied.

"So how's it going over there?" I asked him.

"Not much, just some –"Lewis' voice cut off.

"Lewis?" I asked.

I glanced down at my phone, and in flashing letters I read, 'No service'. I groaned, knowing that we were now out of range of the service towers. I flopped down onto my bed, and waited.

"Alright, I'll just, wait it out, for three more days." I complained to myself.

Third POV:

"Captain!" One of the crew called over the calming waves.

"What is it now Jim?" The president of the boat started, "and I'm not the Captain; it's Mr. Phillips."

"Sorry," Jim admitted sheepishly. "But I see something on the radar."

"Like what exactly?" Phillips raised his eyebrows at Jim.

"Looks like another ship, but honestly it could be anything." Jim replied.

"Let me see that," Phillips shoved Jim away from the radar.

"Alright, get the crew up here." Phillips said, making the terrible mistake of specifying 'crew'.

Cleo's POV:

I heard rustling from the hall over, but dismissed it. Luckily, I was in a separate corridor from all the others; I was glad to have my space. I laid on my bed, and closed my eyes. I could almost imagine the gentle waves rolling outside. I wished I could've just swum, or gone by airplane but the school had to oversee that I got there; meaning they had to pay for my trip there. Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom; it sounded like it was from… _Somalia_. My heart raced as I jumped to my feet, my breathing became heavy, as I wondered why I wasn't alerted to start procedure.

"One must report to the deck, from the ship." The voice made out. There was a long silence,

"Fine, we'll choose." The foreign voice came over the intercom. My door busted down, and my heart jumped out of my chest.

"Come with us." A voice demanded. They grabbed me by the arm, and led me out of my room.


	2. Chapter 1

Heyy! Here is the first official chapter! Don't forget to review, and 'Kate' the people that took her were the robbers, by the way. They are actually referred to as 'pirates', but that sounded cheesy to me, so robbers! Thank you for the reviews!

Cleo's POV:

"I'm only going to ask you once more, where is all the money?" One of them asked me. I gulped, I knew I couldn't give away the location of the money on the ship, it would ruin all the crew's jobs and make the school refund their profits.

"I – I don't know," I lied. "They didn't tell me, I'm just on my way to my collage." I told them.

"Useless," One of them muttered.

"Alright, I'll ask you again, _where is the money_?" One of the robbers spoke loudly.

"I don't know!" I replied.

"Right," One of them replied sarcastically. "I suppose you will help us find it then?" One of them questioned me.

"I, well um," I started out visibly shaking.

"Take her in the lifeboat," The tallest one instructed. "We'll find the money, now go on! Take her back to Somalia, she could be a useful worker for us." He finished. My hands were trembling, knowing that I was going to be kidnaped, and brought back to Somalia as a worker.

Lewis' POV:

"Cleo?" I asked, wondering why the call was cut off. I tried to call back, but all I got was the automatic voice,

"The phone you have called has been switched off, or has no service." The voice chimed from across the line. I flopped down onto the floor of my dorm room, knowing that this was going to be a _long _three days. Little did I know, I was going to have to work a lot harder than that to get Cleo back. Suddenly, my phone rang reading, 'Emma calling'. I hit the green answer button, and heard Emma's voice come from the speakers.

"Well? Is she there yet?" Emma asked impatiently.

"No, I told you, she will be here in three days."

"Are you _sure?_" Emma whined.

"I'm _sure_."

"Fine," She agreed reluctantly.

"I'll call you when she gets here, O.K.?" I told her.

"O.K." She confirmed.

"Bye," I concluded.

"Bye," She replied. I clicked off my phone, and waited for time to tick by.

Rikki's POV:

"What did he say?" I questioned Emma as she got off the phone with Lewis.

"He said she should be there in 3 days." Emma told me.

"Was he _sure_?" I asked. Emma laughed at that comment.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Nothing," She assured me.

"Well did you try calling her?" I asked Emma. Emma's face lit up, obviously happy at this opportunity.

"Let's do it," Emma ushered me.

Emma flipped open her phone, and clicked on her speed – dial list. She pressed the "O.K." button that would call Cleo. After a few rings, I heard the automated voice come over the line.

"The phone you have called has been switched off, or has no service." Emma's facial expression was now sad, seeing as she couldn't call Cleo.

"Well, since Cleo isn't answering; want to go for a swim?" Emma offered.

"Sure," I replied, wanting to take a swim.

That is the end of chapter 1! Sorry if that's short for your liking, but I can't seem to write more than this for this story – just this story! I don't know why… Anyways, next chapter _will _focus more on Cleo, but I wanted to throw this in for you to get a feel of the story (aka. I was too lazy.) So, please look for chapter 2 next time!Heyy! Here is the first official chapter! Don't forget to review, and 'Kate' the people that took her were the robbers, by the way. They are actually referred to as 'pirates', but that sounded cheesy to me, so robbers! Thank you for the reviews!

Cleo's POV:

"I'm only going to ask you once more, where is all the money?" One of them asked me. I gulped, I knew I couldn't give away the location of the money on the ship, it would ruin all the crew's jobs and make the school refund their profits.

"I – I don't know," I lied. "They didn't tell me, I'm just on my way to my collage." I told them.

"Useless," One of them muttered.

"Alright, I'll ask you again, _where is the money_?" One of the robbers spoke loudly.

"I don't know!" I replied.

"Right," One of them replied sarcastically. "I suppose you will help us find it then?" One of them questioned me.

"I, well um," I started out visibly shaking.

"Take her in the lifeboat," The tallest one instructed. "We'll find the money, now go on! Take her back to Somalia, she could be a useful worker for us." He finished. My hands were trembling, knowing that I was going to be kidnaped, and brought back to Somalia as a worker.

Lewis' POV:

"Cleo?" I asked, wondering why the call was cut off. I tried to call back, but all I got was the automatic voice,

"The phone you have called has been switched off, or has no service." The voice chimed from across the line. I flopped down onto the floor of my dorm room, knowing that this was going to be a _long _three days. Little did I know, I was going to have to work a lot harder than that to get Cleo back. Suddenly, my phone rang reading, 'Emma calling'. I hit the green answer button, and heard Emma's voice come from the speakers.

"Well? Is she there yet?" Emma asked impatiently.

"No, I told you, she will be here in three days."

"Are you _sure?_" Emma whined.

"I'm _sure_."

"Fine," She agreed reluctantly.

"I'll call you when she gets here, O.K.?" I told her.

"O.K." She confirmed.

"Bye," I concluded.

"Bye," She replied. I clicked off my phone, and waited for time to tick by.

Rikki's POV:

"What did he say?" I questioned Emma as she got off the phone with Lewis.

"He said she should be there in 3 days." Emma told me.

"Was he _sure_?" I asked. Emma laughed at that comment.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Nothing," She assured me.

"Well did you try calling her?" I asked Emma. Emma's face lit up, obviously happy at this opportunity.

"Let's do it," Emma ushered me.

Emma flipped open her phone, and clicked on her speed – dial list. She pressed the "O.K." button that would call Cleo. After a few rings, I heard the automated voice come over the line.

"The phone you have called has been switched off, or has no service." Emma's facial expression was now sad, seeing as she couldn't call Cleo.

"Well, since Cleo isn't answering; want to go for a swim?" Emma offered.

"Sure," I replied, wanting to take a swim.

That is the end of chapter 1! Sorry if that's short for your liking, but I can't seem to write more than this for this story – just this story! I don't know why… Anyways, next chapter _will _focus more on Cleo, but I wanted to throw this in for you to get a feel of the story (aka. I was too lazy.) So, please look for chapter 2 next time!


End file.
